The present invention relates in general to a shipping container apparatus for goods, and, more particularly, to a shipping container apparatus for goods which is convertible for use as a display apparatus for the goods.
The practice of displaying goods for sale within their shipping containers is enjoying widespread popularity, especially at outlet stores and discount supermarkets. This practice allows vendors of the goods to quickly move the goods from a dock or storage area and onto store shelves for display to consumers--without arrangement of the stored articles to the shelf. Often, a knife is used to cut away a top portion of a shipping container, in order to convert the shipping container into a display tray for the enclosed goods. This practice is often time consuming, may result in damage to the goods through inadvertent contact with the knife during this cutting, as well as dangerous to the individual cutting the box down into a tray. Moreover, this practice often results in a display tray having a ragged, unappealing visual appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shipping container apparatus for goods which is convertible for use as a display apparatus for the goods. It is another object of the present invention to provide a structurally sound shipping container apparatus for goods having a lid which is securely attachable to a tray, yet easily removable from the tray for purposes of displaying the transported goods.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.